HGOFT 6
: After the successful first arena based off an outside person's idea, Austin decided to take the theme further to the next games, invoking the help of another HGM. A rip in space and time was opened, allowing communication with a different set of games with a different Game Maker from another dimension, allowing the fusion of both arenas at one point during the games. Tributes Arena Two identical arenas were split in half, with 24 tributes in each side. The sixth games took place entirely on the left half which was decorated with a theme of death. Bare forets, dry cannons, and graveyards made up this arena, all holding forth a notion of death. In addition, tributes were assigned to a black or white team, representing two teams on a chessboard. However the only thing hits affected was their immunity to certain mutts. White mutts would refuse to attack tributes on the white team, the same rules applying to black. The other half of the arena wasn't introduced until the final ten in which the two halves came together and tributes were allowed to explore any part of the whole arena. The other half was identical to the first but had a theme of life. Where there were dry canyons on one half laid shimmering lakes. Green fields contrasted the dried grass and the crumbled buildings were crisp and clean on this new half. In addition the other half had an Alice in Wonderland theme, dividing tributes into red and white teams, following similar rules to the chess mutts. 11bt9p3.jpg crumbling-fortress.jpg dead_forest_by_helice93-d5iajs5.jpg St_georges_church_graveyard_Carrington_Greater_Manchester.jpg images (3).jpg Muttations *Black Kings: Giant black lions, roamed the jungle and only attacked tributes on the white team. *White Queens: Giant white spiders, kept to the base of the canyon and only attacked tribtues on the black team. *Black Rooks: Medium sized black crows with razor sharp claws, waited inside the fortress and only attacked tributes on the white team. *White Bishops: Small white birds with sharp beaks, stayed hidden in the church and only attacked tributes on the black team. *Black Knights: Animated suits of black armor that rode horseback and speared tributes with its lance. Stuck to the graveyard and only attacked tributes on the white team. *White Knights: Animated suits of white armor that rode horseback and speared tribtues with its lance. Stuck to the graveyard and only attacked tributes on the black team. Bloodbath Task Results Day 2 The Barren Forest The Fortress The Church The Canyon The Church The Graveyard Day 3 Svetlana and Cressilia Kanter and DeAndre Falcon Pearl, Piper, and Falcon Ansel, Lumos, and Helena Leif, Minnie, and Fallon The Arena Day 4 Aubryanna Grant Falcon Helena DeAndre, Kanter, Svetlana, and Cressilia Leif and Minnie Dawson, Ivan, Pan, Leif, and Swift Svetlana, Cressilia, Oxana, and Valen Day 5 Swift and Dawson Grant, Leif, and Valen Falcon, Helena, and Svetlana Final Battles Swift vs. Dawson Leif vs. Svetlana Swift vs. Leif Trivia *The sixth games is the only one to ever merge with another game running simultaneously. *Every item in the bloodbath was related to death, often small scale versions of execution devices. *Despite having two Head Game Makers, the sixth games were all written and decided by Austin.